Love You Forever
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Future one shot. Matt and Daphne meet up once again. Love never fades. Matt/Daphne Daphne/Hiro Matt/?


**Love You Forever**

**By: LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Future one shot. Matt and Daphne meet up once again. Love never fades. Matt/Daphne Daphne/Hiro Matt/?

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Heroes. This is just a fan love for the show.

**An: **I love Matt/Daphne but this just came to me after watching the last episode.

* * *

Detective Matt Parkman walked along central park in New York City. He hadn't been back here in almost 6 years. His life was better now living in Boston working trying to find others like him without any companies trying to get their hands on themor him for that matter. He enjoyed himself in the park not wanting to leave just let. He wasn't on assignment rather here for pleasure. Most people would go to the coast for a spring get away but he came here wanting to relive the years he spent helping people here in New York. The only reason he even came back to the place he didn't miss at all was because Molly begged him to come visit Mohinder who was able to reverse his ability after 4 years of trying. He couldn't say no to Molly not ever and he to wanted to see his one time roommate slash Molly's other father.

He owed Mohinder a lot. His friend sent Molly away when he started to go crazy as Matt liked to put it. He helped raise Molly throughout the years and always sent money for the best schooling possible. Mohinder wasn't just there for Molly he was there for him when he found out his father was alive and his friend was more then happy to help him destroy the nightmare man.

He looked at a child playing on the swing set. The childhood fun one could have on swings went out of his mind as he saw _her_. She was sitting on the swing next to the child. Her hair was a bit longer and lighter in color but it was still _her_.

Her mind stopped from yelling at her son who was trying to fly on the swing as _he_ walked over to her. She got up meeting Matt half way.

"Daphne. Its been awhile."

Daphne Millbrook-Nakamura smiled and gave a awkward hug to Matt. Her mind raced with a million thoughts as she tried to remember the last time she saw Matt Parkman. She always was strange around Matt ever since he said they were married in the future at the airport years ago.

"Has it? What are you doing in New York Matt don't you live in Morocco….."

"Actually its Boston." Matt cut her off as he looked at her ring finger. "Still married to Hiro I see." He spoke in a harsh undertone as if he wanted her to hear the harshness in his voice.

"What can I say my nemesis grew on me." She states holding up her ring finger showing off her large diamond then puts her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Aw come on Daphne trying to get rid of me so soon." Matt playfully jokes around looking at her as she gives him a serious look. "Fine Molly's on spring break. We came up to visit Mohinder. He is kind of depressed still over the whole killing people thing."

Daphne nods as she starts to wonder why she never kept in contact with Matt. "Is he getting better at all?"

Matt stupidly nods as if he sees the Daphne he met at the airport years ago. The one who told him to wait there for her only to leave minutes after he told her the truth. "He is getting back to the old Mohinder before the power. He is still taking it hard that once he freed Maya she left and still wont talk to him."

Daphne nods half listening to him. "You and Molly should come over for dinner. Hiro is even home. He be glad to see his friend again."

Matt shook his head knowing it would be to weird to see Hiro with Daphne. "No thanks actually I'm picking up Molly now we have to get back to Boston tonight. My wife probably has dinner cooking for us."

She looked at him somewhat hurt that he didn't stay alone pining for her. She sighed and gave Matt another hug this time more sincere. "It was good to see you Matt. Maybe we will see you this year at Peter's Christmas party?"

Matt chuckled knowing that Daphne never showed up at Peter's parties since he always went to them hoping to see her. "If you show up. I'll have to get a babysitter my daughter has a strict bedtime."

Daphne eyes him as he starts walking away. She smiles at him calling out. "Take care of Molly you heard."

Matt chuckles and turns around looking at her. "I will. She is a great big sister Daniella looks up to her so much."

Daphne looks at the back of Matt as he walks away. She was shocked that he had another daughter let alone named his daughter after theirs if they had one that is. Of all people she never would have expected Matt to name his child after one that never existed in this reality. She looked at her son who was now trying to jump off the swings.

"Come on _Matthew_! Its time to go home."

Daphne takes her son Matthew's hand and walks the opposite direction Matt had. She knew that Matt had been telling the truth all those years ago. They would have been married with their own Daniella by now but she was too scared to get hurt let alone worry about dying in the future to tell him what her heart was saying back then. All she wanted to do was kiss him cause she saw he wasn't like the others. That goofy grin and his pet turtle told her that. She had to protect herself and that meant she had to stay away from him. The love that they could have shared never faded from Daphne's heart and now she knew his love for her never did either. In some strange way Matt Parkman had always been protecting her.

* * *

**END**

Please Review


End file.
